stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
Magus
Magus the Necromancer is a Rock Hard Gladiator created by Anubis. Appearance Easily distinguishable from other RHGs: Magus is bigger than an average stickman, while featuring glowing white eyes and golden lines on his face. When ascended, he gains canine traits as well (ears and tail). Personality The trait that identifies Magus the most is anger: he despises anyone who does not respect the dead, although this hatred is generally pointed towards any individual living in Earth Realm. This is easily shown in his fighting style, as he never shows mercy on his opponents. The Ankh helps him to mitigate his anger, resulting in him being mostly calm and silent. Despite this, he is quick-tempered, easily able to lose his composure. Story Magus is a powerful necromancer and mystic, a psychopomp able to visit both the Earth Realm and the Spirit one. His first appearances date back to the ancient Egypt. He is the High Priest of the sacred temple of Anubis. As a priest, it is his job to assist Anubis in seeking, guiding and judging the spirits of the dead in the Spirit Realm, acting in Earth Realm in times of need as well. His duty concerns also defending the temple and its most famous possession, the Book of the Dead, from poachers and raiders. His biggest problem, however, is the current state of Earth Realm: the living treats their dead badly, as opposed to how sacred they were back in the days of Egypt. For him, Earth Realm has fallen into the habit of misuse, abuse, disrespect, and outright corruption of the dead. As such, he absolutely loathes traveling in earthrealm and prefers spending the bulk of his time in the Spirit Realm attending to the business of spirits. To help himself withstand the effects of such corruption, he made, with the help of Anubis, an Ankh staff. Lately, he founded a RHG clan, Ministry. His intentions are not known yet... Powers/abilities Magus differs highly from normal magic users: his necromancy is extremely versatile and powerful and, if necessary, he can back it up with his own physical strength. Brawler Magus' physique is not just shown: his size is enough to suggest the amount of strength he has. His fighting style revolves mainly about using his physique as an advantage: brutal hits, ferocious grapples and violent slams are his specialty. However, although strong, he's quite slow: faster opponents, or people able to blast him with magic, can give him an hard time. Necromancy While having great physical capabilities, Magus is also a strong magician. His magic is mainly about the power of controlling the souls of the living and of the dead. Thanks to this, he's capable of numerous feats, like teleportation, focused awareness, soul manipulation/absorbtion, control over the dead and the ability to evoke zombies and/or other defeated RHGs. While his power is highly flexible, it is also highly restricted: depending on what he uses, it can be used either under specific conditions or if he has enough stamina/power left. Ascension Magus can power up by entering Ascension (or Priest) mode, growing as a result canine traits: in this state, he gains access to his full power, increasing the strength of any single power he had, while also restoring himself to his top condition. However, this comes with a time limit of 3 minutes, after which he cannot manipulate souls anymore. The Crypt Like what is said above, Magus owns 16 different gladiators, all of which had died. However, Magus is only able to summon 3 gladiators at a time. The gladiators can communicate mentally with Magus or his zombie minions and they retain their former powers/abilities. But they can be rebellious on various occasions and can retreat back into Magus' coffin. They are mortal, like normal human beings and it takes 3 seconds for them to exit the coffin and resurrect so destroying the coffin before any undead gladiator leaves it could cancel their resurrection. Known Crypt RHGs are Xryt, Deus, Strike, Verin, Gunrunner, Rokkr, Cyril West, Swigs, Mistodan, Mack, Kaice, Dark Necro, 6on, Red, Dex and Rosie. Very few of them are known. Weapons Ankh The Ankh staff is a mystic artifact that not only will kill any human who tries to use it, but that can also absorb any kind of surrounding energy so that it can be used by Magus. It is also the reason of why Magus can control his anger. While powerful, it neverthless shows the same weaknesses as Magus' necromancy. Sarcophagus The Sarcophagus is a heavy coffin made of gold plated stone that holds Resurrected Characters. While it can be used to trap people in it, it can be destroyed from either the inside or the outside (depending on the situation). Battles Magus vs Deus - WON Magus vs Gunrunner - WON Magus vs Rosie - WON Trivia * Magus was officially created on 17 July 2012. * Although Magus despises "earthlings", he seems to have taken a liking to Foxtail, as shown on ShadowRose vs Shura. Category:RHG Category:Neutral Category:Character